


just kids

by bastigod



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blackwatch Era, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Recall, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastigod/pseuds/bastigod
Summary: Genji and McCree have a bad habit of running into one another.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. 20 YEARS AGO - Hanamura, Tokyo, Japan - Genji

**Author's Note:**

> I certainly do not consider myself a writer whatsoever, so this is my first ever fic. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Chapter 1 content warnings:  
> \- Implied physical or mental abuse  
> 

The words of the strangers sitting on the other side of the _yakiniku_ restaurant were nearly incomprehensible. Their accents were ones Genji had only heard in cheesy American movies about outlaws in spurs and damsels in distress. He silently marveled at how, despite this, his father spoke to the strangers firmly and clearly.  
  
He snuck a peek at Hanzo, sitting on the other side of Sojiro. His back was as straight as a bamboo shoot and his face was nearly emotionless. The two of them shared the same cold face, but their clothing was completely different. Their father was dressed in a crisp white two piece suit. A bold choice for a barbecue restaurant, certainly. A red dragon tail curled around the boss's exposed wrist, just a tiny hint of the larger tattoo that snaked up his entire arm. Hanzo was dressed in black pants and a dark vest with blue detailing. It was hideous, frankly. Genji had to resist giggling at his brother when they'd left the castle. If their mother was around, she never would've allowed that atrocity to happen.  
  
Across the table, the leader of the Deadlock Rebels appeared to be a white-haired woman. If you could even call her that. Genji had seen television shows where adults played high school students, but the gang leader seemed to be the opposite. A child acting as an adult. She couldn't have been much older than Hanzo.  
  
Next to her, and uncomfortably so, was a boy who looked even younger than her. His hair was long and shaggy under his black hat, and a patchy bit of facial hair grew along his jaw. Perhaps it was to make himself look older than he actually was. Another child. _He's attractive_ , Genji thought, immediately embarrassed. He was grateful that the heat rising from the grill masked the blush that spread across his face. It was no secret that the younger Shimada boy was bisexual. His father kindly assured his son that he would be delighted with whoever his son brought home. But he knew crushing on a business partner was incredibly inappropriate.  
  
Genji couldn't miss the way the girl gripped the boy's arm, her long back nails leaving white marks in the exposed skin.  
  
  


▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲ 

"Well done, my little sparrow," his father said, clapping Genji on the shoulder as the two gangs began to disperse, "you've finished your first business trade."

Genji giggled, "You did all the work, papa." Sojiro grinned back at him, a wicked smile familiar to Genji but one the rest of the Shimada-gumi rarely saw.

"You'll learn." His father tousled his younger son's hair before turning to speak to Hanzo. His gentle demeanor immediately changed to something harder. Genji felt a flash of shame. Their father used to coddle them both but once Hanzo began attending clan business, their relationship changed. It was around this time that the clan leaders became stricter regarding the boys and sent their mother away. She made Sojiro too soft. He knew his father still loved Hanzo, but he wasn't sure if Hanzo knew that.

"Liz." A voice drawled behind Genji. "C'mon, Liz. Let's get outta here." He turned around to see the Deadlock boy from earlier sitting in a booth with the white-haired girl. Genji noticed the boy looked even younger up close. His leather jacket was slightly too big, like it was a hand-me-down.

"Nah. Like hell I'm gonna let this _wagyu_ go to waste." The white-haired girl said, plucking a piece of marbled meat from the grill with a pair of chopsticks. After eating it in one fell swoop, the girl pointed her chopsticks at the boy. "An' stop callin' me Liz."

He scoffed as he slid out of his seat. "I'll meetcha outside, Ashe." She nodded in his direction then returned her attention to her meal. The boy's head was turned down as he walked towards the front door, accidentally bumping into Genji. "Oh, hey. Sorry."

Genji felt his ears go red when he realized the other boy was taller than him. The boy squinted at him, analyzing his face. "Ah. You're the Shimada boy, right? Hanzo?" The boy pronounced his brother's name incorrectly, drawling out the vowels. Genji resisted the urge to grin at that. "Do you speak English?"

"Hanzo is my brother. I'm Shimada Genji." Genji bowed politely. The boy nodded uncomfortably at the gesture.

"M'name's Jesse." The boy offered his hand, clearly a greeting he's more accustomed to. Genji smiled and shook it.

"Just 'Jesse'?" Genji tilted his head in faux curiosity, "Do they not have last names in America?"

"McCree. Jesse McCree."

"Ah! Like Bond, James Bond? It's a pleasure to meet you, McCree, Jesse McCree." Genji responded, purposefully butchering the pronunciation of McCree. Jesse laughed, a bright chuckle that warmed Genji's insides.

"You're mockin' me, aren't you Shimada-san?" Genji grinned fiendishly. "You are! Damn it." Jesse's face softened seeing the other boy laugh. All manufactured hardness vanished and the boyish interior was revealed.

The two boys chatted amiably about various topics. Jesse inquired about life in Tokyo and expressed his desire in actually seeing the city. Genji asked about America and was supremely disappointed to hear that Jesse hadn't been to Hollywood or Disney World or New York City. Jesse talked about his favorite movies and books. Genji mentioned he wanted to dye his hair a fun color and Jesse gave him ideas.

"McCree." Genji pronounced it correctly this time, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hm, I guess?"

"Are you not a little too young to be doing this?"

Jesse paused, absentmindedly scratching at several scabs on his arm. Genji noticed there were four of them, evenly spaced and similarly sized. In addition to a tattoo on his forearm, there were pale scars dotting his skin. "I 'spose I could ask the same of you."

"This is my family's business. I'm simply a teenager working with my dad. But instead being a restaurant owner or a shopkeeper, he's a yakuza." His fingers fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist. "I am willing to bet the Deadlock Rebels aren't your family's business."

Jesse gave him a sad smile and turned his head away. "I guess... sometimes you go down a path you shouldn't have. By the time you realize you've made a mistake, it's too late to turn back." Genji frowned. "That's all I'm tellin' ya."

The white-haired girl reappeared, her gloved hand gripped Jesse's shoulder like a vise. He flinched, but the girl didn't seem to notice. Or care, perhaps. "Let's go." She smacked him on the back and walked away, joining a group of Deadlock members.

Genji placed his hand gently on Jesse's other arm. "Come back to Hanamura in a year. I'll show you around Tokyo. And we can go see the new Bond movie. And I'll treat you to ramen."  
Jesse smiled. "See you then, Shimada-san."

Four months later, news broke that the Deadlock Rebels had been busted in a sting operation by Overwatch. There were countless arrests and several deaths.

Jesse never returned.


	2. 15 YEARS AGO - Seattle, Washington, United States of America - Jesse

Jesse had been on missions with Blackwatch all over the globe in the four years he worked for them. Operations in Manila, Lusaka, Istanbul, Numbani, Malta, you name it. Today was the moment of truth, however, as Commander Reyes had entrusted him with his first solo mission. He'd had to prove himself a trustworthy agent first.  
  
Unfortunately, for Jesse, he felt completely out of his element. Despite being decked in a faux fur-lined winter coat, a flannel shirt, woolen gloves, and sturdy boots, the icy Seattle rain chilled him to the bone. Locals in lighter jackets carrying umbrellas smiled knowingly at him. It was obvious he was a tourist.  
  
"Just wait until you have a mission in Nunavut," the voice chimed through the communicator in Jesse's ear, "then you'll know cold." Jesse rolled his eyes. His handler, Captain Edwards, was born and raised in Winnipeg, Manitoba. He wasn't quite sure exactly where Manitoba was, but he sure did know it was a lot colder than New Mexico.  
  
Jesse wasn't convinced the Cascadian city wasn't the coldest place on Earth. He ducked under a storefront awning to escape the rain. He slipped a cigarette between his lips but his cold hands struggled to light it.  
  
"Let me help." A voice cut through Jesse's cold tranquility. He looked up to see a young man with a shockingly bright pink head of hair and a pair of round glasses. The stranger held an umbrella in one hand and fished in his jacket pocket with the other. "Ah, here!" He flicked the lid of his zippo and lit the cigarette, still in Jesse's mouth.  
  
Jesse tipped his hat, taking a drag of his cigarette.  
  
"You must be James." The stranger said, closing his umbrella before joining Jesse under the awning. He turned to face Jesse again, a fox-like grin spreading across his face. He whispered low, "The Overwatch agent, right?"  
  
As childish as it was, Jesse always loved lying and saying he was an Overwatch agent. The thrill of pretending to be someone else got him every time. He responded to the stranger, adjusting his accent to be more proper and more Midwestern. "You'd be right. Agent James Band at your service." He extended his hand.  
  
Something he said had amused the stranger, who giggled before shaking Jesse's hand. "I'm Himitsu Sei."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Himitsu-san. Thank you for meeting up with me."  
  
"Call me Sei." The pink-haired man linked his arm through Jesse's and pulled him into a walk. "I know a quiet ramen place around the corner where we can chat. It'll be good to get out of the cold. My treat."  
  
The two men walked together under the umbrella. Jesse's cheeks felt warm but he wasn't sure if it was because of the cold wind on his face or if it was because of Sei's gentle touch.  
  
They arrived at a small restaurant nestled between a UPS store and a tattoo parlor. Two flags hung outside. One was the Japanese flag and the other was an orange, white, and pink flag. Jesse cocked his head. He's seen it before but he couldn't remember what it was.  
  
Sei's hand shifted and he gripped Jesse's arm tightly. "This place is run by my friend Nakaoka-sama and," He paused. Jesse felt those hazel eyes bore into him. "her wife. They have shown me much kindness, it would be prudent for you to do the same to them." He let go of Jesse's arm. You didn't need a PhD to notice the warning in Sei's voice.  
  
It was easy to forget that, despite the pink hair and the cute glasses, this man was still a yakuza.  
  
He put his hand on Sei's back and smiled at him. "Don't have to worry about me," Jesse resisted the urge to say 'darlin'', "Let's go."  
  
  


▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲

The inside of the restaurant was cozy. The walls were dark wood with traditional images painted directly onto the paneling. There was a small _genkan_ with an empty coat rack, the rest of the floor was _tatami_. At the back of the dining room was a wooden bar in front of a sliding door. To the right of the bar was a roped off staircase. In the center of the low tables and cushions was a _kotatsu_.

"Nakaoka-sama~!" Sei called out as he took off his jacket, his voice sing-song. The kitchen door slid open to reveal a tall Japanese woman. Her hair was expertly pulled back into a perfect ponytail, the glossy black accented by grey streaks at her temples. Jesse guessed she was in her forties.

"Ah! Sei-chan!" She ran from the kitchen to scoop the pink-haired man into a big hug. "Who's your friend?"

"This is James. He's a friend from work." Sei put his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"Ooooooooooh, _a work friend~!_ " The woman teased. Jesse felt his face go hot from embarrassment.

" _Urusai_ , you hag! It's not like that!" He was laughing, as was Nakaoka-sama. Jesse was reminded fondly of Captain Amari. He wouldn't dare call her 'hag', jokingly or not, but once the two of them got riled up it was hard to stop their laughter. "We'll sit at the _kotatsu_ , if you don't mind. I'll do the usual, one for him too."

"You got it, _ryū-chan_." Nakaoka-sama said, patting Sei on the shoulder. She whispered something in Sei's ear. The only word Jesse caught was _obasan_ , but he wasn't sure what it meant.

"Thank you Nakaoka-sama." Sei replied, a soft smile spreading across his face. Jesse felt his heart skip a beat.

The two left their jackets, their shoes, and Jesse's hat in the _genkan_ next to the door. He felt naked without it, even though it was just a beanie. The _kotatsu_ was incredibly warm, which comforted Jesse immensely. What was not so comforting, was how close Sei's legs were to his own. Knees bumped together every time either of them shifted. _Damn you, Jesse McCree. Stay focused._

"What did she tell you?" Jesse asked, after Nakaoka-sama disappeared back into the kitchen.

Sei tilted his head. "Her wife wanted to see me, but she's too busy cooking to come out. I'll go see her later." He smiled. Jesse suspected that wasn't entirely the truth. "Su-san is the chef while Nakaoka-sama runs the business side of things. This restaurant has been in Su-san's family for decades. Before they emigrated, they had a shop in Tokyo."

Sei tapped his chin, "Though I suppose you didn't come all this way to hear about my friend's family history."

Nakaoka-sama returned with two bowls of ramen and two glass bottles of coke. Sei brought his hands together and bowed his head. " _Itadakimasu_." Jesse thanked her. "We have some private things to discuss." Sei said to the woman.

"Okay, Sei-chan~!" She winked at Jesse, a teasing smile graced her lips. "Su-san and I will mind our own business. Give us a shout when you're ready." She patted the pink-haired man on his shoulder and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Jesse leaned closer to Sei and whispered, "Be honest, can she be trusted?"

Sei mirrored the other man's action. His face was entirely too close to Jesse's for comfort. "I trust her and her wife more than anyone in this world."

He raised his hand and brought it to Jesse's cheek. "I certainly trust them much more than I trust you." His hand trailed upwards. Jesse's skin flushed pathetically. With nimble fingers, he pulled the communicator out of his ear. Sei rolled it around in his hand like a die, before crushing it effortlessly. He scoffed and dumped the scraps of plastic and metal onto the table. "Now we can talk."

_Holy fuck._

Jesse coughed after Sei retracted his hand, trying to regain his senses. He'd put his guard down around the kind older woman and he got utterly played like a fool.

"Now. I do have to warn you." Sei said, his hazel eyes glittering dangerously. "I am pretty low on the Shimada totem pole. That family has layers upon layers of secrets. You'd have to interview Shimada-sama himself if you want to know everything." He crossed his arms. "Even then, there are certainly things the clan elders never told him."

Jesse leaned back. "With how long it took us to find just one mole in the clan, I think my employer will take anything they can get."

A blindingly radiant smile grew on Sei's face. Jesse was convinced he was going to go into cardiac arrest.

"First, let me tell you about the Hanamura compound."

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲

Sei followed through with his promise and paid for their dinner. Jesse didn't miss the hefty tip left on the check. In addition, he slyly slid Jesse a hundred-dollar bill. "Maybe buy that Captain of yours something nice. For the trouble."

Jesse nodded, putting his outerwear back on. "I know how dangerous it is to betray your gang. If at any point you require our protection, please get in touch."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Sei smiled. "I'm tougher than I look." The pink-haired man put his shoes back on.

The two quietly walked back to the awning where they encountered one another. "Well," Jesse started, prepared to make an awkward farewell. He was interrupted by Sei kissing him on the cheek. His lips were soft and tender.

"C-can," Jesse spluttered, "can I have your number?" He immediately regretted it. He was so fucking stupid.

Sei pulled back and laughed.

Jesse got the hint, turning away from the pink-haired man to hide his beet red cheeks. "Thank you for the help, Sei."

"See ya around, Jesse."

 _What?_  
  
Jesse whirled around, forgetting his embarrassment.

Sei was already gone.


	3. 10 YEARS AGO - Lake Lucerne, Lucerne, Switzerland - Genji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 content warnings:  
> \- Discussion of suicide  
> \- Minor Medical Trauma

A loud knock at the door woke Genji up from his sleep, a wave of dull pain washed over him as he shifted. Several of his monitors beeped in a melody. He groaned and closed his eyes. He'd been in this room for several months now and the novelty had worn off.  
  
Dr. Ziegler entered the room with Dr. Seung-dae in tow. It was unusual to see the two women together, despite them both being his doctors.  
  
Dr. Angela Ziegler was more of a lone wolf. She did her best work late at night when the rest of the facility was asleep. Genji barely slept anymore, so he didn't mind the company. Genji was convinced her bloodstream consisted entirely of coffee and that the dark bags under her eyes were permanent. She was much more sarcastic than her angelic (Dr. Lukas' opinion, not his) appearance let on. Her flowery speech was always entwined with thorns. Though, it was quite obvious she had a soft spot for him. Everyone knew it. One second she'd scold a nurse and then immediately say something gentle to her patient. Perhaps one day, when Genji was no longer just a hunk of meat strapped to a hospital bed, the two of them would be friends. If he ever got out of this room, that is.  
  
Dr. Seung-dae Ji was a cyberneticist from Pyeongchang, Korea. She was, technically speaking, also a surgeon. But Genji suspected she knew better than to touch any of Dr. Ziegler's work without explicit permission. She primarily worked on his suit based on the notes Angela left her. Dr. Seung-dae reminded Genji of a golden retriever. She was seemingly always smiling, always happy, always so chipper and excitable. It utterly exhausted Genji. But he knew it was her way of coping with the trauma she'd experienced over her lifetime. She'd been with Overwatch for fifteen years now, joining after her home country was nearly decimated by omnics. He'd woken up to her crying at her desk multiple times. Each time, he'd just close his eyes and try to give her the privacy she needs.  
  
He knew it wasn't their fault he was still trapped in this room. Dr. Ziegler was working hard to repair his organs. Dr. Seung-dae was in the process of fine-tuning state-of-the-art cybernetics with the hope that he could have freedom of movement again someday. He knew they were doing their best, both at trying to keep him alive and at trying to hold back the wolves.  
  
"Genji," the Swiss doctor said softly, "Commander Reyes is here."  
  
It was entirely too easy to be angry.  
  
He remembered the last time the commander came to see him. Genji had just regained full consciousness for the first time since he'd arrived in Switzerland. He gave Genji this pitiful song and dance about how Commander Morrison decreed he would be joining Blackwatch after his recovery. After Reyes left, Dr. Ziegler sat with him and told him how she had to beg Morrison to let her save him at all. She let her head fall into her hands and cried. That was the first and last time he ever saw Angela cry.  
  
The commanders would've just let him rot.  
  
"He's brought with him your new partner." Angela sighed, "Obviously, you're not ready to leave this room yet, much less go on missions. He'll be helping you with training once you're done with physical therapy." Genji appreciated that she was at least honest.  
  
Dr. Seung-dae's voice was as loud and chipper as ever. "I think you'll like him!" Angela met his eye for a split-second. Her doubtful expression was subtle, but Genji understood.  
  
She didn't work much with the Blackwatch agents, so the fact that Angela knew whoever this person was worried him. The two doctors left the room, with Dr. Ziegler throwing one more sorry expression in his direction. He heard a loud voice yell "Angie!" through the door and he gritted his teeth.  
  
The doctors were replaced by two tall men. There was Reyes sporting the same beanie and bored expression he wore when Genji first saw him. This man looked like he was the commander of a special operations division but at the end of the day he was just a pathetic guard dog of Morrison. Genji had little respect for him.  
  
The other man was a hat-clad American dressed in black. Genji's eyes drifted to the gun on the man's hip then back up to his face. Something seemed familiar about the stranger, but he disregarded it. He was pretty sure most American baseball players had that exact haircut and facial hair.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet ya." The stranger said, his voice accented.  
  
On instinct, the man extended his right hand but quickly retracted it when he realized Genji's cybernetic arm was detached and laying on Dr. Seung-dae's desk. Genji smiled, hidden below his mask. Instead, he extended his left hand to shake Genji's flesh hand. The movement was awkward and unfamiliar, but he appreciated the effort.  
  
There was a tattoo on the inside of the man's arm.  
  
_Ah._  
  
"I'm Jesse McCree. I'll be your partner from here on out."  
  
"Shimada Genji."  
  
"I'll let you two bond." Commander Reyes said, yawning. Genji narrowed his eyes as the commander left, the door closing loudly. The two returned their gazes to one another.  
  
"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Jesse said. He pulled Dr. Ziegler's desk chair over to the bed and reclined comfortably. Genji leaned his head back against the hospital bed and closed his eyes. He heard Jesse scratching something, presumably his beard while waiting for a response.  
  
The uncomfortable silence got to Genji. "I don't want to talk about anything." Genji gritted his teeth. "I was murdered by someone I loved. I had a couple of glorified bureaucrats with guns decide whether or not to let me die. I had half my body rebuilt from nothing. I can't breathe on my own without this stupid fucking mask because Dr. Ziegler hasn't figured out how to rebuild my lungs yet. I've been in this bed for four months now. And I have a _FUCKING_ itch on my nose." He tapped his face plate for emphasis.  
  
Jesse shrugged. "Well... hell... sugar, I'll leave ya be." He patted Genji on his shoulder, tipped his hat, and left the room.  
  
Genji stared up at the ceiling, finally alone. He rubbed his hand against his face plate, wishing desperately he could remove it. "And we keep running into each other, somehow."  
  
  


▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲  


  
  
Genji was utterly exhausted. He'd undergone a two day long surgery after both his kidneys failed. Dr. Seung-dae built him a new pair, and Dr. Ziegler had installed them. Another percentage of himself lost. Every time his eyes drifted shut, something would happen to wrench him from his sleep. Sometimes it was a shooting ache. Or a nurse opening the door. Or a monitor beeping a little too loud.  
  
The last thing he needed right now was any more disturbances.  
  
But in strolled the biggest disturbance he'd ever encountered in his entire life. Dramatic? Perhaps.  
  
This iteration of Jesse McCree was loud, cocky, and unbelievably annoying. No matter how many times he told the agent to leave, he always lingered. Tonight was no different.  
  
"Hey, Genji!" The man said, grinning as he twirled Dr. Ziegler's chair to the bed and sat down next to the cyborg. "How the hell are ya?"  
  
Genji sighed, "Well, I'm not dead. Yet." He kept his eyes firmly shut.  
  
"Thank the Lord Baby Jesus for that! Heard you basic'lly did this weekend. You're a tough one, eh?"  
  
"Yes. I went into renal failure and had to undergo dialysis until Dr. Seung-dae could manage to build artificial kidneys for me."  
  
"Ji is a legend! I'll have to applaud her on that next time I see her." Something in Jesse's voice seemed wrong.  
  
Genji had had enough, "Why are you here?"  
  
He heard the wheels of the desk chair move and there was a slight weight on the bed. He opened his eyes to see Jesse leaning his upper body against the bed. Something in his expression changed when Genji met his gaze.  
  
"How do you do it?" Jesse asked, nearly a whisper.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"How do you do it? How can you want to live after everything?"  
  
Genji pondered the question for several minutes. "You know, McCree, I'm not sure I do." Jesse remained silent. "I'm sure you've heard of this, but in the days of the Samurai, it was considered honorable to die by your own hands when defeated in battle. Even the members of my clan would kill themselves when cornered. They chose their death over betraying the clan.  
  
"But me? I wasn't even cornered. I wasn't even defeated. I betrayed my clan out of my own free will. I betrayed my own family. When the clan leaders discovered my transgressions, I was given one final chance to die honorably by my kin's own hand. I failed to die, so now I must redeem myself and my dishonorable life." He closed his eyes again.  
  
Jesse hummed to himself, a tune Genji didn't recognize. "Maybe then, darlin', that can be our goal together. I've got some redemption to gain m'self." Genji felt fingers on his flesh hand. He opened his eyes to see Jesse gently tracing the lines on his palm.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Back in the day, my ma used to be able to tell folks' future just lookin' at someone's hand." The slow movement of his index finger tickled. Genji realized how much he missed being touched by another human being. For something other than medical research, that is.  
  
"So then, what do you see?" Jesse looked up at him and smiled. He covered Genji's hand with both of his.  
  
"Couldn't tell ya. Ma never taught me and she's been in the dirt for 14 years now." Jesse grinned, "But I think everything will work out for us both."  
  
Genji smiled sadly under his mask.  
  
The two sat there in comfortable silence. Not quite holding hands.  
  
He didn't know when he fell asleep, but Jesse was gone when he woke up. 


	4. 5 YEARS AGO - Gothenburg, Götaland, Sweden - Angela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no Genji in this chapter, sorry. 
> 
> Chapter 4 content warnings:  
> \- Discussion of Depression/Mental health

"Jesse."  
  
"Jesse." Angela said louder.  
  
He jumped, waking up from his slumber. He blinked at Angela, as if she was the one who showed up on his doorstep and not the other way around. According to Ingrid, he'd been here for three hours.  
  
Angela had been out at the large shopping center in the city running last minute errands with Eva, Torbjorn's eldest daughter and Eva's daughter, Marika. She never considered herself good with kids, but she enjoyed helping Marika pick out a silly present for her _morfar_.  
  
She had returned to find the cowboy hat clad man passed out in her arm chair. It had only been half a year since she saw him last, but the fall of Overwatch hadn't been kind to him. His face was covered in scrapes and the black cape from his Blackwatch uniform was in tatters. Angela let him sleep a little bit longer. She had presents to wrap, anyway.  
  
She sighed as she handed him a steaming mug of coffee. It was the classic Dr. Ziegler blend: drip coffee with three shots of espresso. Everyone in Overwatch knew better than to let her make them coffee. Except Jesse. He'd stop by her office at least once a week to get a cup and the two would talk for hours.  
  
"Jesse, why are you here?"  
  
He blushed and she rolled her eyes. This man had crawled out of whatever hole in the USA he'd been hiding in and crossed half the world on the off chance he would find Angela. Just so he could find out where his not-boyfriend had disappeared to. "If anyone in the entire goddamn universe knew where Genji was, it would be you Angie."  
  
She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "He doesn't want to be found. You need to respect that."  
  
It was clear he wasn't satisfied with that answer. He took an irritated sip of coffee. "Look," he started to say.  
  
"No, Jesse." Angela said, her voice firm. She set her mug down on the side table forcefully, nearly knocking over a framed picture of Jesse, Genji, and herself. The three of them stood on the Charles Bridge. Jesse was on one side of her with his arm around her shoulder, and Genji was on the other, giving her bunny ears. It was taken a few years ago. Before Ana's death. Before the scandals. Before their entire world and their entire family was ripped apart. Just a brief, fleeting, moment in time where they were allowed to be kids. And not the instruments of war.  
  
"Genji left because he was depressed. No matter how much his demeanor improved over the years, the deep-seated unhappiness he felt never went away." She moved the framed picture back in place, fondly looking at the gentle smile on Genji's unmasked face.  
  
"Dr. Seung-dae and I had to repair most of his organs while he was under our care. But I can't fix his broken heart. What he needs is a lot of time, a lot of effort, and a lot of help to heal." She took a sip of her coffee and looked up at Jesse. "I know what you're thinking. You could help him with his mental health. That you could put in that time, that effort, that help for him. I'm sorry, but there's a reason he didn't tell anyone. He needs to forge his own path."  
  
Angela watched Jesse lean back in his chair, holding the mug with both hands.  
  
"Jesse, how did you even know to come here?"  
  
He smiled at her, though she could tell he was still mulling over what she'd just told him. "We were sittin' in your office drinkin' coffee. We were talkin' family. After we talked about our parents, I told you 'bout Ashe and you told me 'bout Torbjorn and his family. How you try to visit the Lindholms at Christmastime. Provided you weren't busy doing hero stuff." He chuckled, "I figured I'd either find you or I'd find myself a slice of Ingrid's world famous apple pie. Sounded like a win-win to me."  
  
Angela smiled into her coffee. After the eldest Lindholm son moved out of his childhood bedroom, Ingrid insisted on giving the empty room to Angela. It was a permanent place for her belongings and an open invitation to dinner whenever. Her work took her all over the globe and kept her too busy to visit, but it was comforting to have a place to call home for the first time in a very long time.  
  
"If he decided he wants to come back, will you tell me?" Jesse finally said.  
  
"I think ultimately that's his decision to make. Not mine."  
  
He set the mug down and stood up. "I understand. Thank you, Angela."  
  
"Now wait just a second!" She stood up, too. "Jesse McCree, under no circumstance are you leaving. It's almost Christmas!"  
  
Jesse scratched the back of his head. "I ain't got any presents for anybody." He protested. Angela pantomimed hitting him with an air newspaper.  
  
"We're your family, idiot. I'm happy just to have you here. Remember that."  
  
"I'm gettin' some mixed signals here, Ange."  
  
  
▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲  
  
  
"This one's for you!" Marika said cheerfully, depositing a present in Jesse's lap. He had cleaned up nicely with his hair freshly trimmed, the scrapes on his face bandaged, and a clean shirt borrowed from one of the Lindholm boys.  
  
He opened the box and pulled out a red piece of fabric with orange detailing around the edges. He held it close to his chest. Angela swore there were tears in his eyes.  
  
It was hard to miss Ingrid's smile. She winked at Angela. That woman was a miracle worker.


	5. TODAY - Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Gibraltar, British Overseas Territory - Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 content warnings:  
> \- Implied physical or mental abuse

Jesse sat in the co-pilot's seat of the Orca, gently holding his serape in his hands and fidgeting with it.

  
Next to him was Lena Oxton. It'd been a long time since he'd seen her in person. Even back when Overwatch was still around, he rarely saw her. Lena was always on a mission or an adventure or a high-profile event. Everyone in the world knew her name. Her enthusiasm hadn't faded over the years. She still had the energy of a small. "It's so good to see you McCree!" She'd nearly shouted when she saw him. He scooped her up into a hug as if they had been best friends back in the day.

  
Now that they were in the Orca, she was chatting up a storm. She talked about herself. Her fiancée. The missions new Overwatch had gone on so far. She talked about the Null Sector invasion in Paris. She talked about Echo and thanked him profusely for finding her. She told stories about everyone who had answered the recall.

  
One of which was a silly story about how Genji valiantly saved a cat from a tree. He smiled at the thought of a technologically advanced cyborg using his state-of-the-art cybernetic body to perform such a mundane task. Lena noticed. "Ah." She hummed to herself, "That explains a lot."

  
"Lena."

  
She giggled, "He used to talk about you all the time. After he joined the strike team, I could tell he missed working with you. He never said you were _together_ together, but it makes sense."

  
"Nah. You got it all wrong." Jesse said. "We were strictly work partners and later friends."

  
Lena brushed her thumb over the photo of Emily taped on the console. Jesse remembered there was a photo of Emily taped in every single Orca in the fleet. Even the ones used solely for Blackwatch missions. Someone did it as an April Fool's joke one year, but no one dared remove them.

  
"I think you need to talk to him." Lena said, smiling, "He had it bad for you back them. At the very least, I think you both need to get some closure for yourselves."

  


▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲

  
As they landed in Gibraltar, Jesse noted how derelict the old Watchpoint had become. The pavement was cracked with patchy bits of grass and shrubs growing wherever they could take root. Some buildings were missing their doors, or their windows had shattered. Scaffolding crowned other buildings, with construction workers making much needed repairs.

  
A small landing party was there waiting for him and Lena. Winston gave him an enthusiastic smile and an incredibly firm gorilla handshake. Mei, a scientist Jesse had never met, politely greeted him and blushed when he tipped his hat at her. Reinhardt nearly knocked the wind out of him with a bone-crushing hug. Brigitte, who he was shocked to see here, excitedly told Jesse she'd graduated from university that year.

  
Genji.

  
He expected to see him in the same cybernetic suit he wore when he left Overwatch. Perhaps worse for wear after nearly six years of not being attended to by Dr. Seung-dae. But the cyborg's suit appeared to be brand-new, with fresh plating. He was dressed in a hoodie and a pair of joggers. But most startlingly to Jesse was the cyborg's face plate was off, his hazel eyes crinkled in a genuine smile. It had been so long since he'd seen that smile.

  
"Genji, I-" He started to say. He had so many things to say and so many apologies to make. His thoughts were interrupted by Genji's arms pulling him into a tight hug. The soft pads of Genji's fingers worked into the muscles of his shoulders. The cyborg was warm and Jesse felt at home. He never wanted to let go.

  
"It's good to see you, McCree."

  
"Aww, darlin'. Six years and I ain't even get a 'Jesse'?" He pouted after they parted, the wild grin at his lips contrasting the tears welling in his eyes.

  
"Don't push your luck." The cyborg stuck his tongue out like a little kid.

  


▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲

  
The empty Gibraltar rec room was hot, the air conditioning long busted. Most of the furniture and games had been moved elsewhere and there were piles of boxes in their place. Fixing it was clearly on the bottom of Winston's priority list. Genji's cooling system was enough to keep the room comfortable for the two of them.

  
Genji sat cross-legged on the ancient couch, his knee gently pressing against Jesse's thigh. In the corner of his eye, he saw the cyborg's head was tilted towards the ceiling and his eyes closed. A tiny smile graced his lips. "You know, Jesse..."

  
"Hmm?" Jesse responded. His right hand was creeping closer to Genji's, like he was a teenager watching a movie with their crush.

  
"It's taken me twenty years to realize this, but I think I was in love with you from the very first moment I saw you." The cyborg, who clearly hadn't missed the slow advance, took Jesse's hand into his own. Their fingers slotted together perfectly.

  
Jesse let the weight of the confession hit him before really processing what Genji implied.

  
"Wait." A look of confusion crossed his face. "I metcha ten years ago. In your hospital room. You yelled at me!" He said the last sentence with feigned hurt.

  
Genji smiled. "Deadlock came to Japan, just after my fifteenth birthday. It was my first meeting. I think it was either at the _teppanyaki_. Or was it the barbecue? All I know is you had this pitiful beard, probably to hide how young you were. Just like your girlfriend wore too much makeup. I invited you back to Hanamura, but you never returned."

  
The cogs in Jesse's brain turned trying to remember this. "She ain't my girlfriend, first of all." Jesse said, "Ashe was like a bratty older sister to me." He flexed the fingers of his left hand. Flesh had been replaced by metal years ago. But deep inside he still felt Ashe's iron grip. She'd left countless bruises and cuts in his skin, especially during his last few months in Deadlock. Always so paranoid that he would betray her. He was half grateful he'd lost that arm.

  
"I'm sorry I never came back." He finally said. He brushed his thumb over the plates on Genji's hand and hoped the cyborg could feel the gentle touch. "A few months after that, Deadlock got raided. Ashe went to prison. I went to Blackwatch."

  
Genji squeezed his hand. "Also... Jamese Band? Terrible fake name." Jesse dropped the cyborg's hand in shock. He was completely dumbfounded. "But I guess in your defense, that was your first solo Blackwatch mission, wasn't it?"

  
Jesse facepalmed then slowly turned to look at Genji. "That... was you? Sei the Yakuza? Pink hair?!" Genji giggled, adorably, at his reaction. "Oh my god, he called me Jesse."

  
"Who was that woman, then? She called you by that name too."

  
"Ah! Nakaoka-sama is my aunt! Her wife, Suzume-san, is my mom's baby sister. Most of my mom's family lived in the States, but Hanzo and I weren't allowed to visit them." Genji said, "My father loved breaking the clan rules, though. He had false names and fake passports made to allow us to safely go visit them."

  
"Unbelievable." Jesse said. Genji giggled, his grin as mischievous as it was the day they met in Seattle. Suddenly, it all made sense to Jesse. His hand moved to caress Genji's face and the cyborg leaned into the touch. He gently rubbed his thumb over the soft skin and the smooth carbon fiber that made up his cheek. "You'll be the death of me, darlin', I swear."

  
Genji closed his eyes. His oni smile had transformed into a sweet, gentle smile. Jesse leaned forward and met that smile with his own.

  
Their first kiss didn't need to be perfect. Nothing about their lives were perfect. The twenty years it had taken them to confess was all the proof you needed to the contrary.

  
But it was, all the same.

  
Genji pulled back and gently rested their foreheads together. His cybernetic fingers stroked Jesse's hair. He couldn't remember the last time someone touched him. The last time he felt peaceful. The last time he felt safe. Life as a wanted man didn't allow him such luxuries. Soft lips kissed his cheek.

  
"I'm not letting you go this time, Jesse."

  
He wasn't about to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first draft of this almost two years ago, but with recent lore additions and the introduction of OW2, I knew I needed to dust it off.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~!


End file.
